Common catering facilities on both private and commercial aircraft include one or more galleys that are equipped with stand-alone galley utensils, which are often referred to as electrical galley insert equipment (also referred to as “GAIN”). These include, but are not limited to, functionalities of ovens, chillers/freezers, beverage makers, and trash compactors. For their operation, the equipment is provided with electrical power of 115/200 V AC through an aircraft power supply. In order to comply with stringent requirements of the aircraft power supply, extensive development of complex electronics and high qualification testing efforts are required. Depending on the installed equipment, the required electrical power is relatively large, leading to cables with a respective sufficient diameters.
Many of the electrical sub-components within the GAIN are operating on direct current, which is converted within each unit via an integrated AC/DC converter from the alternating current that is provided from the aircraft power supply system.
Equipment units, which require water supply, such as steam ovens, beverage makers, water heaters, etc., are provided with water from the aircraft potable water system or, in few cases, may comprise manually filled internal tanks.